


never wake up on our own

by addandsubtract



Series: show us what you've got [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s not going to say that frat culture is the <i>main</i> reason he decided to attend uni in the States, but it’s surely very high on his list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never wake up on our own

**Author's Note:**

> so I was looking at [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6a4mcX6vg1qlv6hjo1_500.gif) of niall, and I turned to [molly](http://denialgreen.livejournal.com) and said, "so hey I want someone to write a frat au about one direction."
> 
> and she was like, "do it."
> 
> I vaguely mentioned this desire to [jess](http://strikesoftly.livejournal.com), so when I asked her, "jess, what should I write about one direction?" she said, and I quote, "the frat au where niall drunkenly hooks up with people obv"
> 
> and I was like, "wait, really?" and she was like, "DUH."
> 
> thus, this really isn't my fault at all, you see. it's theirs.
> 
> as usual, any and all mistakes are mine! feel free to point them out to me.

Niall’s not going to say that frat culture is the _main_ reason he decided to attend uni in the States, but it’s surely very high on his list. This is why seven hours before his biochem final he’s six beers and two shots deep, completely pissed off his gourd, and evidently not going to get any studying done. Ever. 

Liam is going to fucking murder him tomorrow, probably, because Liam is definitely going to end up tidying, as usual, and Liam has his sight-reading oral in the morning. Why Liam joined the frat in the first place, Niall isn’t sure. Niall also isn’t sure how he made it through rush. Still, he does keep them from being constantly on the edge of losing their housing, and he also makes a mean margarita.

Niall lost Zayn over an hour ago to one of the girls in their gen ed writing class – Maureen, maybe? – which is just as well, really. Niall’s always good at finding things to keep himself occupied.

“I’ve just learned a new thing, you see,” he says, sprawled on one of the couches in the main floor common room, mostly on top of Harry, “because apparently Miller Highlife is the champagne of beers. One’ve them girls over near the keg told me so.”

Harry laughs, which Niall can mostly only feel, due to the pounding baseline of some Nicki Minaj song he hasn’t quite gotten the title of. Harry is warm and pliant and Louis has left them alone for the moment, which is somewhat of a disappointment, but Niall is too trashed to work through any feelings past elation, hunger, and vaguely thrumming lust. He wants to get off with someone. Luckily for him, Harry is right here.

“We can snog, yeah?” He leans in to ask it close against Harry’s ear, and Harry shivers, laughing again.

“I’m so fucking knackered, mate, you’re definitely going to have to do most of the work,” Harry says, but one lazy hand finds the side of Niall’s face, cupping his cheek, and then they’re kissing. It’s kind of amazing that no one has tripped over them, spilled beer on them, or sat on them. Niall is willing to push his luck if it means he gets to kiss Harry slow and sloppy and tasting of yeast and alcohol. They’re slotted so close together, chest-to-chest, that Niall has one leg pressed between Harry’s, his hand fisted in Harry’s dirty t-shirt at the shoulder.

All of his mates told him he’d get punched for kissing boys in the States, but mostly so far it’s meant that he gets to get off with _everyone_. It might be the accent, or that most of his mates here are English, but it might also be that everyone knows Epsilon Delta throws the best parties. Niall’s going to take some of the credit for that. He’s aces at parties.

He’s just wearing a vest and basketball shorts, so it doesn’t take much work for Harry to get his hand down under the elastic waistband and grab Niall’s arse. Niall jolts, just a little.

“Now aren’t we feeling forward,” he says, and bites into Harry’s bottom lip until Harry moans. At that moment, unfortunately, someone stumbles back and hits the couch, elbowing Niall in the spine. Niall’s about to be peeved, but he turns his head, a little, and finds Louis staring down at him, holding up a finger while he chugs the rest of his Miller Highlife. Harry’s still groping at Niall’s arse, and Niall leans in quick to nip at Harry’s jaw.

“Niall, you said you’d wait, pining for my swift return,” Louis says, with a fake whine that makes Niall grin. He’s close enough now that Niall doesn’t even have to strain to hear him over the thrumming music. “And now I find I’ve been replaced! How entirely scandalous.”

“I’m still pining! This is me pining,” Niall says, and Harry threads his free hand into the hair at the back of Niall’s head, tugging until he can get his mouth on Niall’s neck, biting down quick and hard.

“He really, really is,” Harry says, lips still pressed against Niall’s skin. “Pining.”

“I’m a randy piner,” Niall says, because he can, and waggles his eyebrows. Harry’s hand tightens on his arse, just a little, and Niall can’t help the way his hips jerk. Louis makes a sort of odd choked sound, half laughter and half surprise, and then Niall grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him down. Their mouths don’t meet quite right, because coordination is not Niall’s forte whilst pissed, but then Louis leans in, and pushes a little closer, and licks his way into Niall’s mouth. It’s fucking perfect.

This is why Niall’s lads are the greatest.

When Louis pulls away, he throws his empty beer can onto the floor, and flops down next to Niall and Harry, one leg hooked around the back of Niall’s knee, the other hanging half off of the couch. He smooches Niall loud and wet on the cheek, like a mum might, and then licks Harry’s face, the bridge of his nose and forehead. He breathes in Harry’s space for a moment, grinning wildly, before he presses his mouth against Harry’s and they’re kissing for real. Niall is mostly content to watch, except that he also wants a good snogging, and it was his idea first. He’s patient for almost two whole minutes, and then he’s a little too turned on to be mature about the whole thing. Watching other people kiss does that to him.

“No fair, leaving me out,” he complains, “since it was my idea and all. Plus you two share a room, you can snog later, while I have to go to my bed all on my lonesome.”

“We’ll never leave you on your lonesome, Irish,” Louis says, pulling away from Harry. His lips are wet and red and Harry’s cheeks are flushed, his smile wide open and cheeky. If it were possible for Niall to kiss more than one person at a time, he’d do it now. Harry’s hips are canting up into him, and Louis grinds lazily into Niall’s hip, both of them idle more than actively seeking anything. Niall is almost too hot, sweating, but he mostly feels amazing anyway. It could be the alcohol, it’s probably partially the alcohol, but it’s also the reality of being sandwiched between people he genuinely adores. 

“Yeah,” Harry adds, eyes half-lidded with pleasure and sleepiness, “you’re ours forever.” He’s only slurring a little, which means if they get him upstairs soon, they won’t even have to carry him.

Someone is definitely going to say something soon about them making out on the couch. They should move before someone decides to pour water on them or one of them comes in their trousers. Both of these things have happened before.

Still, Niall’s chest is tight with how happy he is, so he turns and kisses Harry on the mouth, quick and hard, before pulling Louis back down for the same.

“Sleepover?” he asks, his grin wider than he can rightly help.

“ _Sexy_ sleepover,” Louis says, impish. Harry arches up while he laughs, and Niall mostly wants to bite into him until he stills all over. 

“We’re pushing your beds together this time.” Niall nudges at Louis with his elbow to get him moving, and Louis does, though he still manages to get his mouth on Niall’s neck, biting hard enough to hurt just above where Harry left a mark earlier.

“Deal,” Louis says. Some old school Jay-Z is playing on the sound system, now, and Niall almost hates to leave except that he really doesn’t. Liam is probably in his room with the door closed, and Niall hopes that Zayn is getting off with Maureen, because he’s been making eyes at her for weeks. Niall has an exam in six and a half hours, but with Louis’s arm around his shoulders and Harry’s face tucked into the crook of his neck, there isn’t much that he cares about less.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, if this were longer it would be the story of niall horan, drunk and ridiculous, wandering around making out with people until he unexpectedly ends up in a semi-functioning threesome with two of his closest mates. yep. because that's apparently how my brain works. 
> 
> also I really didn't feel like using a real frat name, thus, you know, the frat name.
> 
> THIS STORY HAS SO MANY NOTES FOR SOMETHING SO SHORT, I'M SORRY.


End file.
